Out of Love - Peter Parker x Reader
by onelovewonderwoman
Summary: People just tend to fall out of love sometimes; you and Peter are no different.


You noticed the distance Peter had put in between the two of you throughout Junior year. You didn't know why he did though.

You knew the reason he was always flaking on you in Sophomore year, the year you got together, was because of the fact that he was the infamous Spider-Man. He was busy saving lives and trying to prove himself to Tony Stark. During that time, you only ever encouraged him to do the best he could, but stay a hundred percent safe doing so.

You spent your nights patching him up, laughing at pointless things and making stupid jokes to keep his mind off the pain; although later scolding him for not being more safe.

But it seemed as though throughout Junior year, the boy had become more distant; and not because of his heroic duties.

It started off as not being the one to text first; which usually he would do, all because he was so endearingly loving.

It then turned into you having plan all dates or small trips you both would go on to spend time together, away from worries and responsibilities, that used to be a fifty/fifty effort.

Soon, Peter began to actually avoid you.

It started as turning in the other direction in the halls at times. It turned into coming to school at a different time to avoid you at his locker.

Very soon, he started making up different excuses so he wouldn't have to hang out with you.

All the times he'd text first would only be to tell you he had to cancel because of having to save citizens in danger.

At first you believed it.

But after the first couple of times, you'd come home to check the news; where all the Spider-Man sightings or saves would be showcased and reported, but it always said nothing of the web slinger.

You gave him a lot of chances, you really did; you hoped he was telling the truth and the news found something more important to report about.

Although, because of those chances, you spent hours waiting at restaurants, movie theatres, his apartment with his aunt May, who she herself didn't know where the boy was, or your apartment; all to receive a text saying that he couldn't make it.

You spent that time reminiscing on when he was there to actually be your boyfriend.

You both spent hours and hours laughing at pointless science puns, shouting a bit too loudly at characters apart of some of your favourite franchises, sometimes doing nothing but laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling only to hear each other's heartbeats.

You even remember the day Peter had asked you to be his girlfriend after a date he'd cut short; again, due to Spider-Man. The poor boy had been so nervous; stuttering out every second word he spoke, only looking to the ground and twiddling with his fingers. But only to have you put a hand under his chin and plant a soft kiss to his lips, telling him not to be so nervous around you if he's going to have you as his other.

You spent those hours alone reminding yourself of how backwards your relationship had been going.

You had enough of him ignoring you soon, and was blinded by raging jealousy, hurt, and anger, when you'd seen him out with Ned and Michelle the same night you were supposed to hang out, but he couldn't due to an incident.

Even with the rage you felt in the heat of the moment, it all disappeared into sadness and disappointment when you tapped on Peter's shoulder to get him to turn away from Michelle and Ned who were seated in front of him, faces paling only a bit due to the look of hurt on your face,

"Peter?" You whispered as he turned, his eyes going wide at the sight of you.

He laughed nervously before his face warped into one of complete worry, "Hey-Hey, (Nickname), what's up, ba-baby?"

Your eyes suddenly went down to your feet, feeling regretful for confronting him in front of Michelle and Ned, who were your close friends as well, "I thought- I mean, I thought you couldn't hang because of the Stark thing."

Michelle's eyebrow rose as Ned's furrowed after you said those words. The both knew of Peter being Spider-Man, but due to the fact that the they were in a public setting, the Thai restaurant, that was pretty quiet, despite the couple of people sitting all around, you couldn't actually say Spider-Man duties.

"I thought you said Y/N had plans with her family tonight, that's why she couldn't hang out with us." Ned spoke up, making Peter's head shoot back around, giving him a warning look, and your eyebrows to furrow, looking at Peter.

"No," you said slowly, "Peter and I had plans."

"Damn, Parker," Michelle leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms and smirking only slightly at him, tilting her head, "What's got you feeling like a douche tonight?"

You crossed your arms and muttered under your breath, "Yeah, well, it's not just tonight."

Peter only gave you a look of disparity as you began to glare down at his seated form.

As tears began to gather in your eyes, you shook your head when Peter made a move to get up, "No, just… you just stay here. I don't want to start something now; and especially not here."

You turned on your heel and fast walked out of the restaurant, wiping any tears that fell.

You only made it out of the plaza and to the roads when you felt a hand grab onto your arm.

Thinking it was an attacker, you spun around to punch him, only to be greeted with Peter's shocked face, holding you fist in his palm,

"Good reflexes."

You looked at him angrily, "I thought I told you to stay there; I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Y/N…," Peter let his arms drop to his sides, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

You squinted at him in disbelief, "You didn't mean to hurt me? Oh, so you just thought that all those time you bailed on me when nothing was even going on, wasn't hurting me? Peter, I spent so much time doubting our relationship now. What happened? Do you…," you paused and hesitated, "Do you even love me anymore?"

The words 'I love you' were first spoken by Peter; and after you told him you did too, he never ceased to remind a thousand times a day. However, it stopped a while back.

Peter only looked up at you regretfully, "Y/N, I care about you so much," he hesitated as you sucked in a breath, refusing to believe what he was saying, "But I'm not so sure I love you anymore. I didn't want to have to tell you like this or have been hurting you the way I have been the past couple months. I just thought that if I did, then maybe it would just lessen the pain of you fell out of love with me too."

You breath had soon gotten shaky and painful as you said, "Well it didn't work. I'm still in love," you looked at him pleadingly, "Why aren't you? What did I do? What can I do now to fix things, Peter? What can I say? Please, Pet-,"

"Y/N," Peter reached forward and cupped your cheeks with both his hands, looking down at you, "You didn't do anything, I promise. Sometimes people just fall out of love. I don't want to you to be with me if I can't give you my one hundred percent like you have,"

He stroked your cheek gently before pulling you into a tight hug and kissing the top of your head, "I'm sorry, (Nickname), I'm sorry."

Being the person someone falls out of love with is something so indescribable. It's as if the little world you made with them crumbles to the ground, as this world you live in with everyone else goes on. It doesn't matter to them; it doesn't matter to the moon or sun. It just matters to you.

The world will always keep on spinning, even if you aren't ready to face the next day, but you have to.

But never had you thought you'd ever have someone fall out of love with you; but it happened.

It sucked, it really did.


End file.
